Guides/From SW to RoG via the Seaworthy!
The following is a guide to help you have an easier time using the Seaworthy for the first time! What is the Seaworthy you ask? Well, its a Structure that can be found in the Shipwrecked world, or built using a Shadow Manipulator from the Magic Tab in a Reign of Giants or Base Game World! NOTE: This is not a Don't Starve Together Guide. This Guide is about starting in a SW World and then jumping into a RoG or Base Game World, not the other way around. Good to know Before jumping into the Seaworthy, you should be aware that when you pop up in the RoG world, there will not be another Seaworthy that can help you home again, you must build one to get back into your SW World, it can be prototyped using a Shadow Manipulator and requires a Sea Worther, 4 Nightmare Fuel and 4 Living Logs. The Sea Worther can be obtained by hammering the Sunken Boat using a Hammer, or fishing from the Flotsam using a Fishing Rod. The flotsam can be found floating in the ocean very close to the Sunken Boat. Preparing As the Seaworthy requires a Shadow Manipulator to prototype, it is very useful to have a Shadow Manipulator pre-built before jumping trough, and you may also want to bring some Nightmare Fuel and Living Logs so you can place your Seaworthy down as soon as you have obtained the Sea Worther. Prebuilding a Shadow Manipulator will require a Piratihatitator unless it hasn't already been prototyped. When clicking on the Shadow Manipulator in the Magic Tab, it is pre-built, and you lose the materials used to build it, you can then click (by default settings) MOUSE2 on PC, B on Xbox, or Circle on Playstation, to just leave it there. You can now at any time open the Magic Tab, click on the Shadow Manipulator and place it. Bringing a decent amount of Coffee will prove very helpful, as the player can quickly explore the outer edge of the world, until the Sunken Boat is found. It is recommended to bring any kind of Backpack to have enough space to store the basic resources, the Living Logs' and the Nightmare Fuel, as well as Food, Tools and a Weapon. Having some extra space left for the Sea Worther as well as other items' the player finds and wants to collect is advised. Armor may be handy too. You can wear a Sea Sack to store your Coffee and Food inside, as it will spoil x0,5 slower in there. It's not required, but bringing a Super Spyglass may help a bit with the exploring, it also works down in the Caves, as there is a day and night cycle there. The Spyglass will however go to waste if used in the Ruins, as it is always considered night down there. There, that should be all you need for a good and easy time hopping into RoG! I'm in RoG! What to do now? When you've made it into RoG, if you have Coffee or not doesn't really matter, it's just going to take much longer. Hopefully you have at least one speed boosting item, such as the Sleek Hat, Walking Cane, or perhaps you are playing WX-78 and have gotten many days of Overcharge thanks to the Hurricane Season. Now, just explore the edge of the world until you find the Sunken Boat, if it's any season but Winter, the Parrot Pirate Wolly will be sitting on it, you may trade items with him, but that's not what you're here for! If you brought a Spyglass, use it up immediately to free the inventory space. If you hammer the Sunken Boat, Wolly will fly away and the option to trade with him is no more, why you still should hammer the Sunken Boat will be explained further below. As soon as you've obtained the Sea Worther, head into what seems like the center of the world, place down the Shadow Manipulator, then prototype and place your fully functioning, ready to-go Seaworthy! Why would I want to hop to RoG now again? As you have your Base in SW, you don't have to worry about items being "non-renewable" in RoG, because if you can find all the Things, and place them in the Teleportato, you will get a new RoG world, where everything is there again! This makes Thulecite and the Sunken Boat easily renewable! You can also mine Boulders for Flint, Rocks, and Nitre thus making these items easily renewable. You can keep hopping worlds, clearing all the Ruins with your fancy SW Items, until you have too much Thulecite to take care of, then you may want to find a RoG world of your liking and maybe set up a base there. In the world you finally want to keep, you should not hammer the Sunken Boat, as this removes the ability to trade with Wolly, the Parrot Pirate. As the RoG and SW worlds are two different worlds, your SW world will remain where it is when you come back to it via the Seaworthy. This means that if you could bring enough Coffee and Food to sustain you for a while, you could jump into RoG, and maybe travel trough the Teleportato more than one time without going back to SW for a break, this way you can overstock on Sea Worthers' to be able to place build a Seaworthy any time you'd like! Extra Advantages In SW all the Bosses are moderately easy. The Tiger Shark is simple to defeat, the Quacken uses straightforward enough attacks, and the Sealnado can be beaten easily enough if you have a good strategy. However, the Bosses in RoG are a bit tougher, if you are decent at Kiting (Hitting and then Dodging a Mobs attack, repeat) you will be able to take them all down without much trouble, except for the Dragonfly. Due to her fiery aura and her extremely dangerous AoE attack, the best armor to fight her with would be the Scalemail, but that requires you to kill the Dragonfly at least once to craft it! Well, this is where the Obsidian Armor shines! It doesn't give you a nice +3.3/min , but it can still take 1350 damage, and will also grant you fire damage immunity! However, it only protects 70% of damage taken, so a head-slot armor item is advised, such as the Football Helmet or maybe a Shelmet. As it gives you Fire Immunity, you should be able to kill Dragonfly pretty easily with the Double-Endothermic Fire Pit Strategy. This is probably the best use of the Obsidian Suit there is, as it completely nullifies the need to craft a Scalemail, saving you a Scale for other uses. You don't even need to craft a Obsidian Suit, as you have a 50% to get one from the Chest of the Depths that the Quacken leaves behind, and you should probably have killed it at least 1-3 times before you hop into RoG, as there is a 50% Chance to get a Walking Cane as well. In SW, the only way to refuel your Bottle Lantern, Miner's Hat, and Boat Lantern is by using Bioluminescence or Fireflies, Bioluminescence is not renewable, and Fireflies are barely renewable through the Slot Machine. However, all of these thing can be fueled by Light Bulbs, and guess what? Light Bulbs are easily renewable and grow in the Caves, that can be found in your RoG or Base Game World! Finally, you won't have to be so careful with your Light Items! Use them as much as you want to, the Lightbulbs regrow in 3 Days! Also, eating a Lightbulb gives you +1 , so if you're ever really desperate for Health, then these are maybe kind of perhaps helpful? No, don't eat them. Fuel with them. You may also in Worldgen Options, you can if you want to set the starting season to Winter, why is this you ask? Well, when you appear in RoG, the season that you're having in your SW world will transfer into RoG, so if you were to jump in the Hurricane Season, the RoG season will be Winter. If the starting season is set to Winter however, the RoG season will be Spring. This simply gives you the option to escape the tough seasons in RoG/SW to the other world. So if you're facing the Dry Season in SW, you can escape to Autumn in RoG, and if you are facing Summer in RoG, you can escape to the Monsoon Season in SW. The Tam o' Shanter has always been one of the best items in the game, as it restores +6.7/min and it has a insulation factor of 120. The item is not in any way obtainable in the SW world (unless you use commands), but it is available in the RoG/Base Game World, as it has a 25% chance to drop from the MacTusk who spawns from a Walrus Camp during Winter. Thanks to all the awesome Shipwrecked equipment there is, you can simply equip a Blubber Suit which has a 240 insulation factor, then equip some armor for your head slot, and then go kill him! If the Tam o' Shanter doesn't drop the first try, no worries! He will respawn after 2.5 days. Thank you for taking your time to read this! If you have any suggestions for what should be added to this guide, please leave them in the comment section down below, or maybe edit them in yourself! Category:Guides Category:Articles using instructional language